Ravenclaw Girl
by kenzygurl
Summary: Jamie smith is not the only Heir to a house at Hogwarts when harry and the gang start. Jamie starts too and things will be changing. The hats has a hard time placing her but when is placed she can't be more excited to start the year. 1st year.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except my own creations.

My mother had just gotten home with my sister. I was in the living room with the twins, Andrew and Kelly where the funniest kids to watch and their vocabulary was amazing. My dad had died last year during a family vacation, supposedly it was quick and painless but they never did tell us what really happened I even asked my mum but she told me if I asked again she could kick me out. During the funeral their where people their I didn't even know and they looked weird somehow and then I noticed faint lights in the graveyard and not thinking I asked this extremely tall man (well I was only 10 give me some credit) with a long beard. He said he couldn't but he nodded to an older woman about is age or so and she looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

I walked around the graveyard and noticed their was a red head family (okay I was a red head to but my hair was the color of a cherry but their where so many!) their was a kid around my age and he hugged his mother's hand and that was when I saw the spider around his feet. I smiled. I went around and found my sister talking with the long beard guy but I couldn't make what they where saying so I simply walked over and tugged my sister's hand and she introduced me to him his name was Albus but he didn't give to much away and he shook my hand and that was when I felt electricity and he noticed it to but didn't say anything.

After the funeral everything back to how is was, my mother always at work and coming home late, my sister still talking secretly on the phone and Andrew and Kelly whispering about something. When my 11th birthday came I had gotten a letter in the mail but I didn't get to read it because mom ripped it up and through it in the rash. Tat day I had waited on the font porch steps waiting to see if my dad walked up the long white drive-way but no so I stayed outside for hours for no reason, my mom wanted to sing happy birthday but I went up stairs to bed.

I had fallen into depression and my so called mother didn't even noticed or cared but either way I was losing my sister because she was finishing up at her private school in England. I was going to miss her and I told her that but she said she would bring me with her before school started and told me to go pack. I did but I had a feeling about the hidden works paper's my dad had showed me before the vacation, so I did what every 11 year old would do follow your gut feeling and so I got the paper's luckily mom was at work and the twins where asleep. They had been acting strange lately and they where starting to get mean towards rikki and I.

I noticed their was a family picture of all of us. I didn't look like my dad, I looked like my mum, fired-engine red hair and neon green eyes but my sister look like him, she had the dark brown hair and bright blue eye's. the woman that I call mom was our step mom because our mom died after I was born. The twins where adopted because Shelia couldn't have kids or what not and when my dad agreed we heard a knot on the door and heard little baby's crying. Man was he made, the woman thought that she could bring babies into the house without his consent but he got over it and after a while they got married and I hated the wedding so much rikki and I made a plan and to ruin the wedding and byt the end, the cake was all over her, the whole backyard was covered in used-broken water balloons and the food and all was everywhere. Best day of my life.

She was so mad that she slapped us. bad move. Rikki was sixteen at the time was wasn't dealing with her shit. She did what everyone would have punched her perfect nose, dad wasn't really having it but hey she was a bitch and needed it.

Okay Shelia had called me into the kitchen to help with cleaning the kitchen for dinner. She had growled when she got another letter about school. She had told this school she would never let me go their over her dead body and at that moment I thought _that can be arranged…_ but that would be heartless right? She blond, brown eyed walking Barbie doll that likes anything that has money and that could be a fucking stick. But no my dad married her and said he loved her but his eye's told another story and yet I still haven't figured it out.

"Jamie hunny can you go up's stairs and put the twin's in bed while I'll talk with your sister Kay?" she said in her fucking high pitched voice.

"Yea yea sure what ever.." I mumbled.

I grabbed the twins and ran upstairs and tucked them in and slow made my way down to the kitchen making sure that they couldn't hear me.

"They want her to go to the school I'll be teaching their, why not?" said Rikki.

"Are you kidding me what if she get's put in a house that's not Slytherin or Gryffindor! Those other house's are shameful" Shelia said.

"I'm in Ravenclaw and we beat that oh so high Slytherin's at the Owl's and yet you still bash our house. She is the heir to the house and will conquer it one way or another. Listen here Barbie she _is_ going to Hogwarts and you are not going to tell me or her otherwise if you know what's good for you got it?" Rikki threatened.

"If she dies or anything because of that potter freak her blood is on your hands we know the death eaters are out their finding a way to bring him back and he will need two's heirs of a house. You are dooming her the instant she walks through those school doors." Shelia said.

"I taking her tonight and get rid of those trolls up stairs Jamie even has noticed them taking a liking to you. She has a destiny to fulfill and you will not get in her way Blondie and I want you out of this house when I get back, no riffraff's allowed." Rikki said.

"I just hope you know what your getting yourself into Rikki, Jamie may not survive with what is coming for Pete sake but if she dies don't come calling me." with that Shelia vanished into thin air and I heard a 'whoosh' up stairs and dint hear the baby little snores anymore.

What the hell was going on. Rikki was leaning over the counter top and hadn't noticed me coming into the kitchen. "Tell me what the hell is going on, now Rikki' I said. She shot up so fast s stick looking thing dropped from her hands and rolled over the counter top on the floor stopping right at my feet. I picked it up and shock it and the lights fluttered on and off extremely quick.

I looked at her and said "What the hell Rikki explain".

"You're a witch Jamie, remember when you met Albus and you jerked when you felt electricity when you shook hands? Albus is really interested in you and since I'm his start pupil he will teach you all his way's. Your lucky that you have this offer. The thing about the thing is at school is that there are things called Muggle-born which people will say mudbloods and there are half-blood's and pureblood's but if people call you mudbloods don't let them get to you." she said taking the wand.

"I'll explain better when we get on the train. But before that we have to get you your school clothes and I know the best shop" with that every little thing called my old life was thrown out the door and I glad it happened.

Now its three weeks later and now im on the train alone going to Hogwarts when the sliding door opens and I am met with bleach blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He and his goons sat on the long seat in front of me when a girl rushed in with a pug face and blake hair comes in yelling "Drakie poo!" ear splitting.

"Hey pug girl shut up, for Pete sake can you talk like a freaking human or what to much pug going on?" I snapped at pug girl.

"Ewww who let the mud blood in" she said pointing to me. Okay I didn't care what they called me at all.

"Pansy what are you doing? Can you see we are having a conversation now please leave" Said Blondie. She did.

"Ouch that was harsh" I smirked.

"The names Draco, Draco Malfoy" Said Draco.

"Okay mister bond my names Jamie Pond, and who are the goons?" I said pointing to the tall and cubby guy.

"Crabbed (cubby guy) and Goyle (tall guy) and either you dued your hair that way or are you related to the Wesley's?" he asked.

"Who are they? Might I add my hair is natural and I don't have control over it so deal. So what's with the pud that standing outside the door listening, yes miss pug I can hear you breathing it's disgusting by the way." I heard 'humph' on the other side.

"I might just be friends but that depends on which house your in. Which house do you want to be in" he asked.

"Either Ravenclaw because of my sister or Slytherin. I like green and gray but I also like blue and bronze, I hate red and yellow ew and I hate Black and yellow because it makes people look like bumble bee's." I explained to him.

"If your not in my house I might still be your friend you got spunk for a redhead, most redheads got into Gryffindor and the think they are all great nope Slytherin is the best then Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and finally Gryffindor."

After a while I got to meet Draco and Crabbe and Goyle a bit by the time it was my turn we had already got to the school. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it. Draco even heard it and said "You can sit with us until you get called to the hat" he said.

When we steeping into the dinning hall I was so shocked Draco bump into me and mumble a '_move along redhead_" but hey I did and sat next to the pug faced girl to my left and Draco to my right with Crabbe and Goyle to his right. All the first years where called up and almost all my row got up to the hat. The first was a girl and she was called into Hufflepuff and their was roar from the yellow table, Then their was a redhead boy was next and called into Gryffindor and the was a huge roar from the red table, Then next was Draco and was called into Slytherin and the was a huger roar from the green table. Their was a guy whose hair was all over the place and I heard a giggle from a girl behind me and turned around to see a girl with light brow hair and brown eyes.

"What's funny" I asked.

"Oh that boy's hair is really weird Haha it's sticking out everywhere." she said. "Hi my name is Lisa Turpin what's your's" she asked.

"Jamie Pond nice to meet you, im don't really know anyone if I get called in your guy's house can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure I would like that." she said.

Now the guy which his hair sticking out everywhere was finally done and it was my turn. I sat down on the stool and the put on the old hat. I flinched when I heard it talking and my mouth was gaping a bit but I closed it and listened.

"My, my your smart, brave, sneaky, loyal, hard worker, cunning, got ambition, determination, resourceful, chivalry and witty. Hmm really hard choice only ever had this much year's ago but I think I put him in the wrong house so I will put you in the house Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed.

I Heard boo's and year's hear and their and sat down next to a third year who was extremely hot and start a conversation, when I noticed Albus and the lady form my dad's funeral and she noticed me took and nodded in my direction. The third year who I found out's name was David Tones noticed it to and ask, I told him I only meet her once and it was from a far.

Lisa got put in Ravenclaw with her brother's. she sat by me and we started talking finding out we had almost everything in common except she had both parents I didn't but I didn't let that stop me and started talking about random stuff when I got patted on the shoulder.

I turned around to find my sister standing their in Ravenclaw school clothes and wit her wand I my no colored school clothes where now blue and bronze. She told me she had to go. I turned to eat when I noticed Draco looking at me from the corner from his eye's smirking. I smirked back but stopped when Pansy noticed. Damn girl so freaking noisy.

Then Albus Dumbledore spoke us giving the warm welcome and so forth and then everyone start back to what they where going. Then my sister went up saying something and said some changes where in store but they hadn't fast enough to enforce them so yeah. I had asked Rikki why she didn't do anything after high school, she said wanted to be the history of magic teacher so bad that when an opportunity came she took it.

After eating everyone when up to the doors, and sadly Ravenclaw's dorm was at the end of the castle-school and had to walk but Lisa and I got a better view of the school when I heard some calling my name. I turned around to him the Slytherin Blondie calling my name.

"Yeah"

"Hey was that your sister talking and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, the one thing about her is if you play nice she'll give your extre points on test's and stuff. Ha she is so weird. Well bye Draco" I said.

"Umm since where not in the same house we have to call each other Pond and Malfoy, one more thing don't get min my way." he said pushing by but bumping into my shoulder. Asshole.

"What the hell is with him one minute he's cool and stuff and then the next he an pain. Come on I want to get a good bed." we ran giggling to the dorm. The sad thing was their was a freaking long ass spiral case of stairs and by the end of it Lisa and I where panting, there is ur workout I thought.

When we finally got into a room it was all the way at the top and it was the only room that was round so it was us more room to move around and the only reason we got it was because other people where sacred of how high it was up. I looked out the window and smiled thing was going to be an awesome year.


	2. Chapter 2

I got woken up by Lisa jumping on my bed, she and all the other girls where dressed while I was still in my low cut shirt and short shorts. Damn it was so cold in the room maybe that was another reason no body stayed in the room but oh well. I dashed into the huge bathroom and quickly pull my Ravenclaw uniform on and made a mad dash down the dumb ass stairs only to run into Wild hair boy.

"Crap sorry didn't mean to run into you… shit I late ugh bye!" I said running down the corridor to muggle studies. I didn't mind it but I knew all of these things so I dozed off but was rudely woken up by a freaking paper ball to the face, Crabbe threw it and mouthed '_open it_' I did and saw he wrote mud blood on the paper and I erased it and write '_yeah I might be one but bitch try something I dear you'_ and I threw it right back at him and smiled the sweetest smile I could. He looked away. '_piece of crap'_.

After that class I made my way to my sister's class only to find her pulling Two tall redhead twins into the hall way and start yelling at them, which made me laugh so hard I fell on the floor making Rikki forget bout the twins and come over now pulling me into her class by the back of my shirt so I was getting pull across the floor but me being smug waved to the twins and mouthed _'she's ma sister'_ and their faces where priceless. Haha.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You need to get to class….. Wait your next class is my class isn't it. Damn" she said pacing.

"Don't be as such a old lady sis I was just laughing, you don't seem like the type to be all mean and stuff' I said sitting on her desk.

She didn't hear because before I knew it I was at my seat listening her talk and talk that I started doodling. I hadn't paid much attention to who was next to me until i heard him talk. I looked over and noticed a redhead boy was next to me which might I add was cute and yeah. But anyway he was slightly blushing when he caught me starting and then I started talking to bushy haired girl.

Okay the say kids don't know what love is? Okay I don't really know right now but dear god redhead boy has it looking good. Haha. Okay no, got to study and become the most powerful witch ever to another mum and dad. I will not let anyone get in my way even if it means that I hurt the person, not since the pureblood's are asshole's and need a good butt whooping. I Heard Draco's aunt is Bellatrix was insane and was a murder… was his family that screwed up? Is that why he has this image to keep? If so he's a fake just little Shelia, she never cared for me and she only marriage my dad for what? I don't know but I hate that woman with ever fiber of my being so much I could k-. No im having those feelings again.. I gotta tell Rikki after dinner, I don't have time to tell her now I got Snape's class next. Whoopee, yuck.

I made a mad dash to my next class and ended up sitting next to a girl with extremely bushy hair but she knew a lot about Muggle stuff so I started up a conversation and we quickly became friends and somehow I felt someone's eye's where watching me like telling me no in the biggest kinda of way but I pushed that way. I found out her was Hermione and the wild haired kids names was Harry Potter and the cute redhead I sat next last class was Ron Wesley and the two redheads (I asked her that) where Ron's older brothers and they where very funny and prankster's but that some of their pranks can get out of hand if the time is right, I asked her why people are based on their blood (I told her I was a muggle-born or what not) and she didn't even have a clue way. I guess people have to be born no way or no way. I would never get why people would say suck things if they knew what it meant to people but I guess not everyone was Hermione and I.

"Ms. Pond would you please stop starring into space, it's really not becoming for a young girl your age?" Snape snapped at me. Everyone laugh except Hermione.

"Sorry sir" I mumbled.

He went on about how we would have to do this and that and I just stopped paying attention, I my mind was how he could say shit and get away with it and just how my little reputation I had just went down the drain and he could go on like nothing happened. He sickens me. I now know why my sister never got along with him, even pranked him and got 1 week worth of detention but hey she said it was worth it and I don't doubt her, the guy is a freaking dork.

As I made my way to lunch I decided to take my time, in doing so Hermione asked me if I wanted to sit with her and her friends and I said yes and made our way to their table. I was introduced to Harry and Ron, but Ron and I already somewhat knew each other but we didn't tell her that, she seemed happy making more friends so I let her be.

"So Harry what's with your hair it's like to stand out ha? Oh sorry being rud et's just im curious" I simply asked.

"Nah it's okay it's always been like this, I guess I get it form my dad, do you get anything form your dad?" he asked. I looked down to the floor.

"I guess I don't really know, he died 2 years ago and my mom died after she gave birth to me so I really don't remember what I get from them so yea." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Oh I'm sorry my parent's are dead to…." he said glancing towards Hermione and Ron.

"Nah it's okay I got my sister, she's the History of Magic teacher" I said smirking.

"Bloody hell that crazy women is your sister? She was all over the place…. Wait I can see it now Haha" Ron said cracking up.

"Yes that crazy women is my sister and you have not seen my drink energy drinks, you will be in a surprise.". That is way My dad never let me drink any caffeinated.

"We were so surprised that she grabbed the back of your shirt when you still where laughing on the floor, the title didn't look like I felt nice did it?" said Fred and George.

"She was so surprised to see me laughing, I haven't really had a good laugh since I was about 10 when my dad made me laugh so hard I had to go to the hospital, haha but yeah she was kinda mad when I was laughing at her. I mean come on she doesn't look like the mad teacher type." I said spacing out.

After we all ate we went back to classes and one of those calls was transfiguration and I was late with Harry and Ron.

"Man Hermione you didn't have to run off, where lucky the teacher wasn't here." I explained. I saw a small smile forming out of no where.

There was a black cat starting at me when I had what they call a vision. _their was the old lady standing by my mum and dad at their wedding and she seemed happy. Then the next was her transforming into a cat._

"Omg that cat is the old lady!" I asked Hermione.

"How did you know?" She asked back.

"I had a … vision.." I said. She gasped.

"You get vision's?" she asked.

"This is the first one" I said.

"Just don't tell anyone else because there is people out their that will use you to get information. You-know-who used a witch that could see the future and she killed herself when she found out she helped kill her husband, if was so gross that You-know-who was sickened by it. She supposedly has a baby but they say it's a myth but don't know really" Hermione said. "You okay?"

"Umm yeah can you look up who the woman is please?"

"Yeah sire"

After that nothing really happened just getting bored here and their and getting nothing in return.

As classes went by dinner was slow and painfull so much that I got up and left to the library. The thing Hermione had told me was still stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. Was that woman Scared when she killed herself? Or did You-know-who killed her to make it look like she did it herself? I had every possibility going through my head that I didn't see who I bumped into until we both ended up on the flooring cussing and yelling at each other.

I looked up to se Malfoy.

"Watch where your going Pond" he snapped.

"Oh god I don't need you shit I doing shit now if you mind get out of my way Slytherin" I snapped back.

"And why would I do that? Ravenclaw finally got someone who has a back bone?" he said smirking.

"How about you shove it and _move_" I threatened.

He did and I made a mad dash to the library and researched so much information that my head was going to explode. Nothing they didn't even have information about the Fortune tell or what every they call her, maybe just maybe they have it in the back. Let's pray to god they do.

I was so pissed. Nothing about her at all, was Hermione lying to me? Or did they purposely hidden or covered the information about her? I have to many things going through my head ugh.

"Their you are, we where looking for you, they say there is a troll on the lose. Come on we need to hurry." Said Hermione.

"Fine but did they say where?"

"No and that's the problem." Hermione said.

"RRRRAAAAWWW!" (SORRY JUST HAD TO PUT THIS IN HERE)

"RUN!" we both yelled. Somehow we both ended up in the bath room with the damn troll, swinging his bat. His bat was miss by face only by millimeter's about 5 times.

That was when your hero's came to our to our reuse and used the spell we learn with the damn fathers which might I add I failed miserably but ron did it perfectly and my pride went down the drain just like that, someone who wasn't doing good at anything at all did better at the one thing I wanted to master. _magic._

I walked out the bathrrom soaked and saved but I didn't want to talk to anyone at all.

"Why the sad face Pond? And why are you soaked" said Draco out of no where.

"Do I really have to tell you? Please I rather Avada Kedavra myself?" I said getting out my wand and pointing it toward my neck.

"Wow are bloody crazy? You'd kill yourself?" he asked.

"Only if I had to….." with that walked away.

I didn't know where that came from but dear god I feel some dark is around me. Next thing I knew I was outside in the dark forest in front of a dying unicorn.

"Oh my god! How the hell am I in the forest." I yelled to myself.

"Helloooo little miss, sorry about's thissssss" said a guy behind me. I didn't have the time to look behind me when he attack my neck and everything went blank.

"JAMIE! It's okay your fine! Jamie!' yelled Lisa shaking me.

"No it's not a girl's getting killed , I have to save her." I said dashing down the steps where my pj's and no shoes out the door into the long hallway's and making it out the backish door only to get grabbed by Snape.

"What the hell do you think your doing out at this time of the night?" He snapped.

'THEIR'S A GIRL THAT'S IS OR ALREADY IS GOING TO DIE!" I screamed struggling out of his grip.

"Get back in-side!" he said pulling me. Then a scream of a girl and then nothing.

I cried. For no reason I didn't know the girl but I could of saved her if Snape hadn't held me back.

I turned to him before walking away back to the dorm. "Her blood is on your hands"

I ran like nothing mattered. She was died and I felt horrible. I'm sure Snape now knows what I can do and is probably going to tell Dumbledore and Rikki is gonna get pissed and god every thing that could of went wrong has gone wrong.

"Jamie Hope Pond is it?" said a voice. Dumbledore

"I need to ask you something? There was supposedly a fortune teller or a seerer and she supposedly had a daughter? Would you know the name of the women?" I asked.

"All I know is that she had two daughter's and that one of them is in this school right know and doesn't even know her destiny" he said looking far into the forest.

"I had a vision of a girl dyeing and I made a mad dash to help her but Snape caught me and crap I forget my wand….." I said looking down.

"I knew your sister wasn't kidding when she said your where special, Some seventh years are coming to the Prefect duties and I would like you to come along is that alright?" he asked,

"Yeah sure I would love to … wait why do you need me to come?"

"That is going to be a surprise" he said with a smile.

I went back to bed after that and for once didn't have a dream about anything, it was all black and I felt safe for once. That didn't last long before next thing I know Lisa and Mandy are jumping on my bed running around like bat's out oh hell.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where late!" they said in unison.

"Okay tell the teacher I'll be a bit late im taking a shower" I said in the bathroom.

That was probably the fastest I ever done but I need to get to class or Rikki was going to hand me. The halls where all cleared and I made the escape to my next class. Luckily the teacher was sick and the sub wasn't even their so I made it time.

"Your so luckily that the sub isn't here or you would be dead." she said. Behind me. I nodded to Ron.

The sub came in and man was he a weird one. Today marks the day I'll become stronger.


End file.
